bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Workplace Proximity
"The Workplace Proximity" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 17, 2013. Summary Amy starts working at Caltech on a neurological project near Sheldon. Bernadette gets mad at Howard and throws him out. Extended Plot Penny is filling up Sheldon and Amy's glasses at the Cheesecake Factory. Assessing their situation she says, "Awkward silence. Sheldon on his . No touching. Somebody's having night." Amy replies that it is steamier than it looks since Sheldon is researching symbols of root in . Actually Sheldon has changed his searching to a new pair of on . Penny then asks Amy how she doesn't just tear off his and take him right there on the . Sheldon says that if Amy did that he would scream. After Penny leaves, Amy says that she has some exciting . Sheldon interrupts with his exciting news. His cuticle scissors will be delivered in one to two , he's hoping for one day. Amy continues that she has been invited to consult at Caltech on an for a few months. They could have and together. Sheldon has found riding with Leonard rather tedious lately because the only game he wants to play is the quiet game. Sheldon adds that Leonard is terrible at it since Sheldon always wins. Amy wonders if Sheldon is agreeable with this arrangement since they will be in close proximity all day long. She cites the adage that one should not where one eats. Sheldon notes that his father always said that and "Who does one have to orally gratify around here to get a ?". Sheldon doesn't know how that applies to their conversation. Amy explains that it means they should not have a relationship in the . Sheldon is surprised since he always took it literally and never used the in any he ate in. Amy is relieved that he has no problem with them working together. Sheldon replies that she was not as relived as he was about to be.Sheldon's says that "It's a , little lady," heading to the restroom. Later in his apartment playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a, Howard tells Sheldon that he's crazy to work with his . Raj considers working together romantic since his met at work. What started as a , ended in a date with his father the gynecologist. Then she started working there, which turned into followed by hatred that continues to this day. Howard again insists that it is not a good idea. Leonard thinks that it is good since Amy can put drops in Sheldon's eyes that next time he gets . Leonard then plays "the big " card which Sheldon corrects him as "The raging ". Leonard repilies "I know," sarcastically. Howard describes how he wouldn't want to see Bernadette all day long and then have to hang out with her afterwards. Raj is not happy with this since they used to work together and then hang out together afterwards. Howard believes that is what drove him into the arms of "another ". Sheldon is still not worried since the hours they spend together can be deducted from their weekly quota. Leonard begs to be there when Sheldon tells that to Amy. Over at Penny's place, Bernadette and Amy are discussing Amy's response experiment on monkeys to be performed at Caltech. Bernadette comments that if monkeys are anything like humans the results will be positive. She then denies that she has used the same on humans since it would be un . Penny surprises them both by telling them who the enzyme that she is using. She immediately adds that her phone is just as smart as they are. Sheldon then knocks on the door using all three of their names (Amy, Bernadette, Penny). Bernadette wonders if he is ever going to stop his knocking . Amy hopes he doesn't because she plans on putting his love of repetition to good use in the future. Amy answers the door with Sheldon telling her that he doesn't think that them working together is a good idea. He says goodbye, however Amy stops him. She says that she has signed a and cashed the check already. Penny says that she thought he was fine with her working there. Sheldon changed his mind after Howard told him how awful it would be to work with his all day. Bernadette stands up screaming, "He said what??" Sheldon tells her to not worry about it since Howard thinks that too much of her would be numbingly tedious. Bernadette marches off to have a with her husband. Sheldon says that she should make it short because is her friend. Amy does not agree with Sheldon and still plans on doing her . Penny adds that he can't tell Amy what to do. Sheldon reminds her that she told Leonard not to wear his in public. She replies that she was not going to go to the with someone dressed as a dumb space . Amy then backs off and tells Sheldon that she won't bother him since she will be in a different building and that they won't even have to have together. Before everything, she is a and she'll just do her work and hopefully scare the living crap out of some monkeys. Sheldon thinks a moment and then asks if Amy's -like won't be drawn to the that is his face. As Penny is shaking her head, Amy assures him that she is more and more sure. Sheldon then gives her his which Amy did not ask for. Sheldon adds that it's too late because no "backsies". Amy closes the looking cross. Over in the other , Howard is trying to explain his previous insensitive . First, he tells Bernadette that Sheldon misunderstood that he thinks that there would be too much of him fo her. Sheldon then again "helps" by saying to Howard that he shouldn't to his while blaming him for a misunderstanding. Then Howard reluctantly admits that if they worked together and lived together they might get of each other. Sheldon then adds that he just said that he would get sick of her. Bernadette then wants to know what exactly he would get sick of. Raj leans over to Leonard and says that Howard's only two options are to fake a or have a real one. Bernadette asks if it's her or is she too bossy? Howard says that his is getting numb. She points out that he's holding the wrong arm for a heart attack. Howard switches arms and tells her that he has quirks that would drive her crazy if she had to deal with him all day long. Bernadette mentions him looking her in the eye and lying to her as one of them. She walks out telling him to find some place else to . All Sheldon can say is that if it makes him feel any better, he and Amy are just fine. The next day at lunch in the cafeteria, Leonard asks if Raj and Howard spent the night jumping up and down on the singing into some es. Raj corrects him that it was just a couple of bros hanging out, eating , and watching . Howard tells Sheldon that none of this would have happened if he hadn't tried to help him. Sheldon counters that it also would not have happened if there was even a slightly greater or lesser percentage of in the early . Sheldon thinks this is fun and tells Howard it's his turn. Amy walks by with her tray saying "Gentlemen". Leonard wonders of everything is fine and Sheldon replies that as Howard pointed out, she is just respecting their boundaries. Leonard points out that Howard spent the with Raj. Sheldon looked over at Amy thinking that she really wanted to be at the cool table, while she appears to be enjoying her colleagues' company. Then "the flame" decides to go over to the moth. Amy introduces her colleagues including a scientist from , Dr. Gunderson. Sheldon mentions that he is from the home of his favorite and second favorite . Sheldon then says that he is demonstrating the lack of as he calls him Dr. "No Fun"-derson. Amy asks where he is going with this line of , "Dr. Cooper". "I'm you're . Call me Sheldon." Sheldon sits down at their table telling them that he is in a boy/girl relationship with this "cute little lump of " which includes s and holding . Amy then kicks his underneath the table which Sheldon thinks is a new part of their relationship. He then kicks her in the shin asks if she likes it. In Amy's new at Caltech, she is showing images to a monkey to gauge her emotional reaction, the first one being a on a carrying . After no reaction to a , she shows her a with a full of monkeys. Now she looks scared. Sheldon comes calling her Dr. Fowler, says that he is now done with work. He is then scared by the crocodile video. Amy goes back to the Frenchman's picture to calm down Sheldon. She describes her fear study which Sheldon calls goofing off. He is ready to go home, but Leonard is still busy. Amy says that she's still very busy and wants to know why she should do him any favors after how he treated her at lunch. The next image is a . Both the monkey and Sheldon shake their heads noticeably disgusted. Sheldon thought that his behavior was delightful and Dr. Gunderson needs to assemble a sense of humor at IKEA. Amy says that he embarrassed her in front of her colleagues on her first day of work. The next image is a in a . Both Sheldon and the monkey and tilt their heads to the right. Amy tells him to find another way . Sheldon thinks that she is mad at him based upon her and . Finally Amy just tells him to leave. The next image is a giving , to which they both cover their eyes, stick out their tongue and Sheldon says "bleah". At the apartment, Penny and Leonard are under a together watching . Leonard mentions how late Sheldon is getting home. He fell asleep on the and ended up in little . He finds them to be a lovely except for when you wake up face to face with them. He brought home some and , which he hates, during a misunderstanding while asking for directions. Leonard figured that Amy was going to bring him home. Sheldon says that Amy is acting very strangely. Sheldon explained his situation to one of the Sri Lakans and they thought that a recently crossed Amy's . Sheldon that he may have been drumming up business for his , a . Penny asks him what happened. Sheldon replies that Amy thinks that he embarrassed her. Penny agrees that he did without hearing the details. Leonard adds that he has known him a long time and that with all the love he can muster, Amy is right and he is wrong. Leonard refuses to hear Sheldon's side which Penny does asks about. As Sheldon starts, "Well.." Penny shakes her head and sides with Amy on this one. Sheldon leaves in a huff. Raj and Howard are having and playing Arkham Origins. Howard finds the food too spicy. Raj offers him a . Howard asks if Raj has the tropical fruit kind, but he doesn't because he eats them like . Someone knocks and Howard answers it, it's Bernadette. They quietly say and Bernie says that she may have overreacted. Howard admits that he may not have handled it well either. Bernadette says that sometimes it feels like he spends more time with his s than he does with her. Howard denies it. Bernie counters that they work all together, then spend time at night, go to the comic book store, and he and Raj even got a couple's together last . When he had said that he didn't want to spend that much time with Bernadette, it really hurt her . Howard really feels bad and he says that tomorrow he is turning over a new and that she is now his number one priority. "Why tomorrow?" she asks. He wants to finish the new Batman video game they are playing. Bernadette turns around and leaves. Raj tells him to follow her which Bernadette yells back that he shouldn't. Howard then thanks Raj for getting him into . Sheldon goes over to Amy's apartment to apologize very late at night. He can't sleep because of what happened between them. He also had a very long bus and offers Amy some mutton and coconut milk. She doesn't want it and he complains that he can't give it away. Amy asks him what he wants. Sheldon explains that it's not easy to say. He says that all difficult though especially with one who has trouble with everyday and that strikes some people as being kind of a weirdo. Amy replies lovingly that Sheldon is not a weirdo. Sheldon comes back that he wasn't talking about himself. He says that there's no telling what will set her off; introducing himself as her boyfriend; letting her drive him home; breaking the ice with her colleagues using (the funniest kind of humor). Amy wants him to come to his point. Sheldon tells her that he likes her quirks and all. Amy replies "I like you, too." Sheldon then says that he hopes she does because he doesn't see anyone else banging on her to put up with her . Amy slams the door in his face. Sheldon complains through the door that she didn't even say goodbye and that that is why people think that she's weird. Leaving he calls her a poor kid and that she just doesn't see it. Finally, both Bernadette and Amy are at the Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny tending the bar. Bernadette says that she is not apologizing to Howard and then he can come beg her on his . Amy adds "Sheldon, too," and that she is going to ignore Sheldon at work. Penny tells them not to worry because Leonard is going to sit them down, and set them straight. Instead, the guys are in apartment 4A playing with and a . "Pull! Yeah!!" Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN:..."The Workplace Proximity" put the season back on track. Between the fact that it dealt head-on with the simmering tension between Amy and Sheldon and that it offered a number of memorable barbs, this was one of the better episodes in recent memory...The balance between the two relationship crises worked well. Usually you have two or three subplots vying for space in any given week, with at least one inevitably getting the short shrift. But the Amy/Sheldon and Wolowitz/Bernadette conflicts played off of each other nicely...It was the rare episode that seemed to fire on all cylinders." http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/18/the-big-bang-theory-the-workplace-proximity-review *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B, stating that "Howard's apology brought out a beautiful moment, which was ruined by TBBT's need for comedy to be shoved down everyone's throat." http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/34143802-the-workplace-proximity-s7e5 Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Amy working near Sheldon at Caltech. *Taping date: September 24, 2013. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=426 *This episode was watched by 17.8 million people with a rating of 5.2 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 22.90 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #3 for the week ending 20 October 2013. * This episode aired in Canda on October 17, 2013 with 3.473 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. In England, this episode aired on November 28, 2013 with 2.38 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1. Trivia * In this episode, Amy begins to work at Caltech. * Amy hasn't worked with Sheldon since he worked in her lab in "The Vacation Solution". * When Howard and Bernadette are fighting, the apartment flag is upside down. * Amy's monkey and Sheldon both have the same reactions to the images Amy is showing the monkey to generate an emotional response. Amy does notice Sheldon's reactions. * Sheldon's hating of lamb (as food) is mentioned again in this episode. Previsously it was shown in The Agreement Dissection (S4E21). * Sheldon has to take the bus to go to home again. Previously this happened to him in The Bus Pants Utilization (S4E12) and The Friendship Contraction (S5E15). * It is revealed that Mrs. Koothrappali was a patient of her husband as well as a co-worker. As both are health care employees, another reason is supplied for them to enjoy Doogie Howser reruns. * In this episode, Sheldon willingly shakes hands with one of Any's colleagues, which contradicts his opposition to hand shaking seen in previous episodes (in The Benefactor Factor as a typical example) . Quotes :Bernadette: I may have overacted :Howard: Well, yeah, well. I didn't handle it so great either. :Bernadette: Just sometimes I feel like you enjoy spending time with your friends more than with me. :Howard: That’s not true. :Bernadette: It’s not? You spend all day together at work and then you all hang out at night playing games, going to the comic book store. Last week you two got a couple’s massage. You said you wouldn't want to spend that much time with me, it really hurt my feelings. :Howard: Oh wow, yeah, I get that. I’m so sorry. Starting tomorrow I am turning over a new leaf. Being with you is my number one priority. ---- :Sheldon: (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. :Amy:Sheldon, what are you doing here so late? :Sheldon: I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what happened earlier between us. Also I had one heck of a bus nap. Oh speaking of which. Do you want some mutton and coconut milk? :Amy: No. :Sheldon: Boy, I cannot give this stuff away. :Amy: What do you want? :Sheldon: Amy, this isn't easy to say. All relationships are difficult, but even more so when you’re in one with a person who struggles with everyday social interactions and frankly who can strike some people as being kind of a weirdo. :Amy: Sheldon, you’re not a weirdo. :Sheldon: I wasn't speaking about me. I mean honestly, there’s no telling what will set you off. You know, introducing myself as your boyfriend. Giving you the opportunity to drive me home. Breaking the ice with your colleagues using ethnic humor, you’re funniest kind of humor. :Amy: What’s your point? :Sheldon: My point is we’re a couple and I like you for who you are quirks and all. :Amy: I like you too. :Sheldon: I should hope so. I don’t see anyone else banging on this door to put up with your nonsense. slams the door in his face. Not even a goodbye. You see, that’s the kind of thing that makes people think you’re weird. Poor kid, she just doesn't see it. ---- :Bernadette: I’m not apologizing to Howard. He can come begging on his knees. :Amy: Sheldon too. If I see him at work I’m just going to ignore him. ---- :Penny: That’s right. My phone is just as smart as you guys! ---- :Sheldon: {Knock, knock, knock}. Amy, Bernadette, Penny. {Knock, knock, knock}. Amy, Bernadette, Penny. {Knock, knock, knock}. Amy, Bernadette, Penny. :Bernadette: He’s not going to stop doing that, is he? :Amy: I don’t mind. I’m hoping to put his love of repetition to good use some day. ---- :Sheldon: That was before Howard explained to me how awful it would be if he had to work with his significant other. :Bernadette: He said what? :Sheldon: Oh don’t be insulted. He just thinks too much of you would be mind-numbingly tedious. ---- :Amy: And this is Dr. Gunderson from Stockholm. :Sheldon: Aw, Sweden. Home of my favorite Muppet and second favorite meatball. OK. The Nordic reputation for a lack of humor is well founded. Wait. Is his name Gunderson or No-Funderson? :Amy: Where are we going with this, Dr. Cooper? :Sheldon: Oh, please. I’m your boyfriend. Call me Sheldon. That’s right. I’m in a boy-girl relationship with this cute little lump of wool. :Amy: Sheldon. :Sheldon: It is a physical relationship too. Hand holding; hugging; even on hot days. Ow! Here’s an new one. Apparently now we kick each other in the shin under the table. How do you like it when I do it to you? Not so much, huh? ---- :Penny: Awkward silence. Sheldon on his phone. No touching. Somebody’s having date night. Gallery Work14.jpg|The posse talking about Amy's new job. Work13.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's monkey's dual reaction to watching a baby being born. Work12.jpg|Their excitement at balloon skeet shooting. Work10.jpg|Bernie and Howie apologizing to each other. Work9.jpg|Sheldon telling Amy that she can now drive him home. Work8.jpg|The guys playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's monkey's dual reaction to a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discussing her working at Caltech. Work4.jpg|Penny serving Amy and Sheldon during their date night. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy and offering her mutton and coconut milk. Work2.jpg|Sheldon shooting down Howard's explanation to his wife. Work1.jpg|Shooting balloons with a laser. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Relationships Category:Episodes